Dream Date
by emotionless-robot
Summary: Davis must rescue Kari from an untold peril in the digital world. Will he make it out alive? What happens if he ever does save her? Response to a challenge from SugarSpiral.


This is another challenge I got from SugarSpiral... The requirements were lenient, so I'm not actually going to post them, and plus it gives away pretty much the whole thing. Which I do not want. I decided to make this a really cheesy fic, and I hope it's a good cheesy fic at least... not super lame would be good.

Disclaimer on profile.

* * *

"You have to do it, Davis. You're the only one that can."

She stared at me intently, pleading with her saddened eyes. I stood, wary and anxious. Could I really do this? Did I have the nerve to accomplish what was asked of me? The goggles that adorned my head weighed a ton. The unrelenting courage I normally possessed faltered. I felt useless. She actually expected me to be able to this by myself? Was she _insane_? Hope radiated from her tear-streaked face along with an unbelievable amount of confidence… in me. Before my determination had been whimsical – swayed by my undecisiveness, but now as I absorbed the feeling of being needed by another, it froze in place and hardened. _I can do this._ I nodded fiercely and spun around. Time to do some butt-kicking.

Veemon and I barely said a word as we marched onward. There wasn't much to say. We knew what we needed to be done, what the risks were, and what the consequences would most likely be. Failure meant that everything could fall apart forever – something I refused to let happen. My objective was breathtakingly clear: rescue the princess. Of course, she wasn't _actually_ a princess, per se, but who cared about bloodlines anyway? It's a waste of time, is what I'd say if someone ever asked me.

However, if somebody _had _asked me a few moments earlier, I would have thrown a rock in their face, actually. We had been doing some hardcore reconstruction work in the digital world. It was still a disaster area after all the devastation and destruction it had received. It was difficult trying to piece everything back together, and I had never been patient enough to do jigsaw puzzles. Either way, I now understood why construction workers took so many breaks. Building and fixing certainly took a lot out of a guy.

So, there we were, using brute strength to carry a heavy load of wood, when out of nowhere, and I mean _nowhere_, an earthquake decides to shake things up a bit. And by a bit, I mean a lot. I remember doing a lot of falling, and at one point I recall a thing popping out of the ground and then diving back down again. There might have been a girly shriek in there somewhere, but I prefer not to think about that because it might have been me. I got confused, disoriented, and above all, pissed. Did my hard efforts count for _nothing_ around here? Could a guy not get a break or something? This was just plain cruel. All our slave labour for nothing. Everything would be in ruins. I had always had the impression that the words "child" and "slave" were synonymous anyways. This just proved my theory. Children were meant to work hard and get no reward. The unjust system of the world was about to find out how much I despised it at this moment.

During my mental rant, the others were doing a damage check. Eventually I joined them in their examination. My vision was blurry with anger and I had to stop myself from throwing a temper tantrum. Unfair bastards.

"Hey, guys?" came a hesitant voice.

"What is it, Cody?" TK asked back.

"Where'd Kari go?"

Those words framed into a question froze me for a second. Then I whipped around, searching frantically. She was gone? How did this happen? And _why_ did this have to happen? My one and only had disappeared with that thing probably, and I had no idea where it had taken her.

"Wait. I'm getting a signal on my digivice. It's Kari." Yolei's digivice beeped in a constant rhythm as a pink light pulsed on the tiny screen. I sighed in relief and almost collapsed into a heap of sobbing happiness.

"I'm staying here." Cody said obtusely.

"Why?" Yolei asked, confused. "We kind of need to rescue Kari."

"I know. But you and the others can handle it. I want to stay here and help clean up this mess."

"I'll stay with him." TK volunteered. "You and Davis can go. We'll be fine here."

"Okay," I said without hesitation. "Let's go, Yolei." If Wonder Boy wanted to miss out on the action, that was fine by me. It seemed odd that he would back out so quickly, but who was I to judge the morally unbalanced?

Yolei's directions led us to a dark, creepy, isolated cave. I contemplated the challenge ahead while stroking my invisible beard. I figured it was good practice for the future. When I was old and crinkly, I planned on being a wise man, so I needed to learn how to stroke my beard properly before I could do that.

"There's no way I'm going in there. You're on your own, Davis."

"WHAT?" I shouted in a squeaky voice. There was no way I was going into that death trap all by my lonesome. Yolei begged and pleaded using words like, "only you can" and "pretty please"… The choice between rescuing fair maiden and ending up as someone's dinner was tempting, but so was the choice of running like a coward. In the end I caved and chose the manlier option. I couldn't lose face in a time of panic.

As Veemon and I got farther into the tunnel, I felt the scared little boy in me returning. What if this was my fated end? I had always had my friends with me when I faced any kind of danger. This was so wrong on so many levels. I didn't want to die. I was too young (not to mention sexy) to die. I had hopes and dreams to think of before I metaphorically kicked the bucket. But it was too late to turn back now. I had gotten this far, hadn't I? I wasn't going to throw it all away. Never.

"Davis?"

I jumped a mile high and nearly whacked my head on the low ceiling.

"Holy crap, Veemon. Don't scare me like that. And don't use that voice again. It makes you sound a lot like Kari."

"Davis…" Veemon spoke softly, "I didn't say anything."

"Davis? Is that you?"

Kari's voice reached us before her slim figure hurled through the darkness and launched itself at me. I stumbled and tried to figure out what was going on. Her breath came quickly, as though she'd been sprinting, and her heart thrummed like a rabbit's against my chest. She shuddered and clutched me closer. I wrapped my arms around her as well.

"What's wrong, Kari?"

She held me tighter and panted, "All I remember is the earthquake, and then something came from the ground and snatched me and Gatomon away. Then we somehow ended up in here, with a creepy Digimon. We managed to distract him, and I escaped, but I think he's coming after me. Gatomon said she'd try to hold him off."

I heard the malicious cackling echoing from deep within the tunnel and I knew what time it was. I pushed Kari behind me and nodded to Veemon. He knew what to do.

"DIGI-ARMOUR ENERGISE!"

A shining light engulfed my digital partner and I faintly heard the words, "Veemon armour digivolve to... Flamedramon!"

Flamedramon took a defensive stance in front of us.

"Kari!" Gatomon cried out. "He's coming!"

The white cat burst from the shadows and skidded to a halt beside Flamedramon. The chuckling grew closer, and out came the most revolting-looking Digimon I had ever seen. It was too dark to make out exact features, but even if the cave had been flooded with light, I'm not sure if I'd be able to describe him anyway. He looked like a giant worm, all gross and disgusting and it made me want to vomit all over everywhere. I didn't care how powerful he was. All I knew was that he was going _down_.

The Digimon hissed and then did some more laughing. This guy was getting old. Also, he needed to work on his bad guy skills. They were lame.

"Puny humans. You dare enter my lair to rescue my prisoner? Do you know who you are dealing with? I am-"

"-Listen, wormy. I don't care who you are. Let's just get this over with, okay? Ready, Flamedramon? Let's show this creep that _nobody _messes with_ my _girl."

Flamedramon attacked. Gatomon backed him up. Together, working as a perfectly executed team, they drove Mr. Worm back into the safety of his lair. I high-fived Kari, who was now considerably more cheerful than before. I laughed, thinking that that had been too easy.

"Come on, Kari. Let's go. The others are waiting for us."

Kari's expression was hesitant now. She slowly locked eyes with Gatomon and they did the whole talking-without-speaking thing. Gatomon seemed to be encouraging Kari, but Kari seemed undecided.

"Hey, Davis?"

"Yeah?"

"Umm… maybe we could… uhh…"

She looked so nervous and tense. I grabbed her hand, hoping to calm her down and reassure her, but that only made her stutter more.

"Why don't we just… wait for a bit until we meet the others? You know, some good old Davis and Kari time. We haven't had that in a while."

I blinked rapidly. _She_ wanted to spend alone time with_ me_? Not that I was complaining, obviously, bit I did not understand what had brought this on. I felt overjoyed at the thought, though. Me and my girl, all by ourselves, without any interruptions from anybody… it sounded nice.

"Sure, that sounds great."

Kari smiled a bright smile that nearly ridded the tunnel of its gloom and doom attitude. It made me happy to see her happy, so I smiled back and she laughed merrily.

Gatomon swished her tail and said, "There's an opening that leads to the surface over here. We should be able to squeeze through."

Gatomon's senses let us out into a clearing filed with daisies, sunshine, and fresh air. Everything seemed so alive and moving after our time in the lifeless and dull tunnel. Kari was the most exuberant of it all. She practically glowed in the sun's warm rays and I couldn't stop myself from staring at her as though she were a goddess. Strands of her hair sparkled in the sunlight, and her angelic features were flushed from the bliss of being free at last. Her laugh completed the vision by filling my ears with its music and charm. Everything about her was perfect, and I was never letting her go.

"Come on, Davis. You actually need to do something other than stand there. Come over here."

I complied with my lady's requests and we laid down on the fresh grass, side by side. Our arms were touching slightly which made my heart race and my palms got all sweaty. We were so _close_.

"Look." she said softly, pointing at the bluest of blue skies. "It looks like an alligator."

She giggled and I squinted at the fluffy whiteness trying to see what she saw.

"Are you sure? It looks more like a crocodile to me."

She laughed loudly, freely, in a way I never had heard before.

"You always make me laugh, Davis. Even when I'm sad, you always make me smile."

"No problem. It comes with the Davis-package."

"Really?" She sat up, curiosity overcoming her face. "What else does the Davis-package include?"

"Well, good looks are an obvious one, and-"

"-extremely kissable lips?" Kari blushed and leaned in closer.

"Umm… what?"

"They look so soft, and… manly." Her face drew nearer. I hyperventilated.

"Thanks for the ego boost."

"No problem. It comes with the Kari-package."

I tried chuckling, but it was impossible to do under the circumstances, i.e. my crush about to lay one on me. I could feel the heat of her body pressing against mine and her sweet cherry eyes slowly closed as the inches that separated us vanished without a trace. _Finally_, I thought.

* * *

I woke up at that exact moment. My vision of an angel disappeared. It was replaced by a disorderly disaster I liked to call my room. I felt cheated and betrayed. I was angry and I felt like tearing the house apart to find what I had lost. The feelings of contentment I had experienced seconds earlier were gone. They were easily substituted by rage and depression. There was obviously somebody out to get me.

I sighed. All these dreams of rescuing Kari had to stop. Night after night after night I risked my neck to save her from whatever monster it happened to be, and every single time I woke up disappointed and enraged. What did the world have against _me_? It was unfair, that's what it was. Unfair and unjust. I mused about what I could do to prevent these unfulfilling dreams as I gazed at my bedside picture. It was a picture of all six of us together. It was cheery and represented us at our best. Even Ken was smiling. To me, Kari stood out the most though. Her expressionate eyes portrayed deep emotion that showed how joyful she was at that moment in time. I sighed again. My damsel in distress…

"Every night I save you." I whispered to her picture. I was about to place a customary kiss on her photographed visage when my D-Terminal went off, signalling me that a new message had arrived. I snatched it up, confused and curious as to who would be messaging me in the middle of the night.

**Davis, you there?**

It was Kari. My heart leaped out of my chest and did a little dance for joy.

**Yeah, what's up?**

**Not much… I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to go do some Christmas shopping with me tomorrow. I miss spending time with you.**

Woah! Déjà vu much? I would have been paranoid had I not been so agitated and twitchy.

**Yeah, sure. Sounds like fun. Meet you there.**

I would have stayed up all night chatting with her, but I guessed she needed _some_ sleep. Shut eye was good for the body, and all that. Helps you keep a clear head and stay focused. _Haha, yeah right_, I thought. I wasn't going to be able to fall asleep now. Tomorrow would definitely be a caffeine day.

* * *

So, there it is in its wondrous cheesy glory. Reviews are appreciated. Thanks.

P.S. My other story, "Willy's Wacky Dating Show!" is a top priority now, so the next chapter will be out soon hopefully.


End file.
